First Flight
by Katrara
Summary: Alfred was just an Aviator serving under Captain Kirkland during WW2. It wasn't right for them to feel this way but they did. But than the war pulled them apart until the end. SweetHeartsWeek


**First Flight**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community SweetHeartsWeek

Day 6

_Sky_

_

* * *

_

When the day finally came, neither wanted to get up and face it.

Aviator Alfred F. Jones had been stationed in England, to defend the country against the bombings from Germany. He'd been placed with Captain Arthur Kirkland's troops. The British captain had taken an immediate liking to the young American boy and before either knew it Alfred had been promoted, allowed to sleep in the captains quarters. In the captains bed.

Arthur had done everything he possibly could for the boy, giving him close to the area assignments and sent others out to go against the German planes. The new soldiers would be coming in soon though, Arthur's men running thin and he couldn't keep making up excuses to keep Alfred to himself. Alfred himself knew this, stressing to his captain that he had a duty to attend to and that he shouldn't be protecting him in this war.

Eventually the military caught up with them and Alfred was given an assignment to join another group of aviator's that would be going head to head in an attack over the English Channel. Both occupants knew that the chances of Alfred returning were slim. Their final night together would probably be their last and Arthur would never get to feel Alfred's arms around him again.

So when the day finally came that Alfred was to leave, neither wanted to move from their spots. Curled up in the sheets, holding each other. Arthur clinging to Alfred's bare chest, silent tears streaking down his nose and onto Alfred's skin. Alfred holding his Brit securely, whispering promises to live, to come back for him even if it wasn't until after the war. Promising to come flying back to his Arthur some day.

Quick kisses were exchanged and than Alfred was gone, leaving Arthur to sob and cry into his pillow at the lose of his love.

* * *

**Two years later: March 15, 1945**

**

* * *

**

The war was coming to an end.

The Allies had crossed the Rhine and were overrunning West Germany. Russia was closing in on Berlin and it would only be a matter of time before Germany fell and was forced to surrender. The bombings had stopped and now everyone simply held their breathes, waiting for the announcement that would carry through the streets. _We've won._

But, if you asked a certain captain how he felt about this he would merely shrug.

Arthur Kirkland hadn't heard a word from Alfred since that dreaded morning when the war, that gave him love, took his love away. Sent him on a suicide mission. He had tried to find out if he had lived, at least he could put his mind to rest if he knew that it was impossible for Alfred to come back for him, but he couldn't find his records. Arthur didn't have a clue if Alfred was alive or dead, and, if he was alive, what country he was in, who was his commanding officer, or was he home? Praised as a war hero by his family.

All he could do was wait and pray. Wait for the end of this war and pray that with the end of it, Alfred would come back to him.

* * *

**May 8, 1945**

**

* * *

**

It was official now. The Allies had won World War 2.

Millions of people where dead, among them was Adolf Hitler; the man responsible for everything that had transpired within these past years. The destruction of cities, the bombs, the fires, the gun shots in the distance, the murder of millions. Both soldiers and those who he felt needed to be exterminated. Europe was in shambles now because of it all but it was over. They'd rebuilt before, they would rebuild now.

Arthur walked the streets of London, looking at all the destroyed buildings that would take years to fix. The peoples spirits though had been fixed over night. Everywhere, all over the streets people were outside, cheering and crying. Troops were coming back in, families reunited. It was impossible to be alive in this country and not be happy. Even Arthur had a smile of triumph on his face.

He had no real destination in mind, he was just walking around the streets. Enjoying the sights of an entire nations happiness at the end of this war. He didn't have anyone to go to, having kept to himself most of his life and all his friends that he had were sent off to the fronts. His family had fled to Ireland at the beginnings of the war, the only reason he stayed was because he chose to serve his country, help defend it.

The only real person he had had in his life was Alfred and Arthur hadn't a clue where he was. He could be anywhere.

Including right behind him.

"Arthur?"

Said man stiffened instantly, immediate recognition to that American accent ringing through his mind. He didn't even need to turn around to check before he replied, voice full of relief and happiness.

"Alfred."

Arthur had barely managed to turn around before he found himself pulled up into strong arms, feet lifted off the ground as his arms went around Alfred's shoulders, happy tears raining down his face. He wasn't alone in crying either, Alfred's joyous laughs mixing with tears of joy.

The second Arthur's feet touched the ground he was on his toes, pressing up to kiss Alfred. The aviator kissed back, holding Arthur all the tighter in his arms, refusing to let go of him after over two years. The need for air eventually forced them to pull away from lips, only to hug each other instead.

"God, I thought you might have died." Arthur murmured, hands running through Alfred's golden hair down his shoulders and back up. Needing to feel the man holding him and know that he was really there and not just an illusion.

"I promised you I'd live Arthur, said I'd come back for you." Alfred whispered in his ear before pulling away slightly to look into Arthur's eyes. How he had missed those sparkling green gems, if Alfred was asked to describe Arthur's eyes in one word it would be simple, _emeralds._ Arthur's answer would be much the same about Alfred's sky-blue eyes, _sapphires._

"We won." Leave it to Alfred to state the obvious, but Arthur didn't care. He simply laughed and nodded his head, "yeah, we won."

The reunited couple spent the rest of the day walking the streets of London, smiles on their faces like everyone else. No one paid any mind to their holding hands, everyone in the country only caring about their loved ones and the fact that the war was actually _over._

They talked and caught up on the past two years, Arthur letting Alfred know all of what happened to his home once he left and the new troops he'd dealt with from the states. None of who had been a thing like his American. Said American let Arthur know of his adventures, the close calls he'd had in his plane and how he'd even gotten a new plane. One that was faster than the old one and much sturdier.

When the sun finally set Arthur led the way to his current residence. He was still living with the military and in all honesty wasn't sure what he would do when he was released from duty in a few weeks, his home had been destroyed in the bombings over a year ago. But when Alfred heard this he had suggested his crazy idea.

"Come home with me. To the states."

"What?" Arthur had asked incredulously.

"When I go home for the states, come with me. America wasn't touched by the war here, and only Pearl Harbor was attacked, on the complete opposite end of the country from where I live. C'mon Arthur it could work!" Alfred insisted, holding Arthur's hands in his own.

"W-well..How would I even get there Alfred? I don't have enough money to get a plane or even a boat ride over." Arthur asked, already giving in to the crazy idea.

Alfred smiled, another idea in his head. "You can fly with me! I have to fly the plane home and there's an extra seat in this new plane. You could come with me so easily Arthur, I'm sure my commanding officer back home wouldn't mind."

Arthur just stared, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he thought of something to say. The only thing that he could come up with though was, "alright."

* * *

During the following days the duet set to work on getting ready to leave.

Alfred radioed into the states and got Arthur clearance to come home with him, as long as he had his papers all straight and worked out to enter the country. Arthur would be allowed to resign at the end of the month, receiving his veteran status. Both packed what little items they owned and a few days before they were to leave Alfred called his twin brother, alerting his family to the new addition to the family.

Both Alfred and Arthur were excited to leave, but when the day finally came Arthur started to get fidgety.

"Hey, whats wrong? You've been acting weird the whole way to the plane." Alfred commented as he carried both his and Arthur's things towards the plane to load them up.

"Nothings wrong, I'm perfectly fine." Arthur argued, crossing his arms stubbornly. He stood back and watched as Alfred secured their bags in before turning around to offer Arthur his hand.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked and Arthur bit his lip, hesitantly taking Alfred's hand but not making a move to get in the plane.

"I-I've never flown before." Arthur finally admitted, lowering his head in embarrassment.

The American's eyes widened and he smiled a comforting smile. "Awe, don't be worried. I was nervous my first time too but we'll be fine. I promise."

Arthur took Alfred's words in, running them through his mind before climbing into the plane. "Alright."

And than Alfred was in the plane and they were flying. Arthur looked down at the world below, seeing his home country from the perspective of a bird. Seeing all the destruction and ruined buildings but also seeing the towns that had avoided attack and still stood strong and proud. He watched the water of the ocean he sailed during childhood summers pass him by, the sea seeming to go on forever. For a while he thought they were lost but than he saw a coastal line in the distance. Land, American Land.

Two hours later and the plane was landing in Virginia, both occupants of the flying machine climbing out to be greeted by American troops. Alfred was welcomed home with great enthusiasm and Arthur was welcomed into the country with open arms. When they were finally given some space Alfred turned to Arthur, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"So how was your first flight?" Alfred asked.

"Amazing, love."

* * *

**Alright, so I got my third fic in for the day. My gosh I'm going writing crazy. Once again for the USxUK LiveJournal Communities _SweetHeartsWeek_ and again today's theme is _Earth, Sea, Sky, and Space._ This piece here is for _Sky._ **

**So I took a two hour break to make my dad his dinner and clean up. I needed it, one more to go after this. I should get it all done before bed time (because I have stupid school tomorrow and rehearsal till 8) Maybe if I get done soon enough I'll be able to start tomorrows big fic. **


End file.
